Legends:Caça estelar N-1
O caça estelar N-1 de Naboo, simplesmente conhecido como caça de Naboo, era um caça usado pelo governo de Naboo para defesa, patrulha e escoltas. O lustroso caça era fabricada pela Corpo de Engenheiros de Naves Espaciais do Palácio de Theed, o grupo responsável pela fabricação das naves da realeza de Naboo. Características O caça N-1 Real de Naboo apresentava os melhores elementos do design de Naboo, sendo esteticamente completo e aderindo ao amor de Naboo pelas curvas e formas aerodinâmicas. Um acabamento em Cromo na dianteira do veículo reluzia a luz do sol durante desfiles e apresentações aéreas. Esse cromado era puramente decorativa e reservada apenas para naves que serviam a Casa Real de Naboo. A dianteira fazia um contraste com o resto do N-1, que era amarelo. Os cidadãos de Naboo eram dedicados à defesa de seu mundo ecologicamente sensível, e o N-1 era um exemplo desse compromisso com a natureza. Seu sistema de motor especial assegurava que o combustível queimasse em altas temperaturas em ordem de reduzir emissores prejudiciais à saúde. Um avançado sistema de resfriamento que incorporava vários dissipadores de calor ao longo do motor prevenindo um superaquecimento do mesmo. A ponta traseira do caça podia ser conectada a tomadas especiais do Hangar de Theed para recarregá-lo e transmitir dados importantes, até mesmo perfis codificados de missões. As funções do N-1 incluíam missões de patrulha/reconhecimento, escoltas, defesa do Sistema de Naboo e de cerimônias. Em ordem de acompanhar a nave da Rainha para Coruscant ou outros planetas distantes, cada N-1 foi equipado com Nubian hiperpropulsor Monarch C-4 com uma autonomia de 1000 anos-luz. Quando isso era insuficiente, os caças da escolta podiam recarregar-se de passagem atracando nos soquetes embaixo das asas da Nave diplomática tipo J. thumb|left|Detalhe da "cauda" do N-1 no momento em que se abastece a nave. O piloto era protegido pelo sistema avançado de suporte à vida e por escudos defletores, auxiliados por um droide astromecânico que também ajudava o piloto com ajustes e reparos do caça. O caça N-1 também era equipado com um avançado piloto automático que podia receber informações de navegação das tomadas do hangar ou do controle de vôo de Naboo. Em uma crise, o piloto automático podia levar o caça ao local de uma emergência ou pilota-la para um lugar seguro. Os armamentos do N-1 eram duplos canhões lasers e um largo complemento de 10 torpedos de prótons. Estes eram poderosos o suficiente para permitir ao N-1 travar combates até mesmo com o superior número de droides Abutre da Nave de Controle Droide da Federação de Comércio como foi necessário durante a Batalha de Naboo. História O N-1 entrou em serviço, no lugar de seu predecessor, o Caça leve N-1L, um pouco antes da Batalha de Naboo, onde rapidamente tornou-se o caça padrão dos pilotos de Naboo. Dois caças de Naboo, pilotados por Esarra Till e Rhyns Dallows estavam escoltando a nave da Rainha perto de um campo de asteróides para discutir leis com Federação de Comércio quando eles caíram em uma emboscada tramada por mercenários em vários caças, incluindo MorningStars, Dianogas e Daggers. Os dois pilotos repeliram os saqueadores com seus N-1 enquanto a Rainha retornava à Naboo. Mais tarde, o N-1 seria usado para resistir à invasão de Naboo pela Federação do Comércio, mas eles não se equiparavam ao poderoso exército droide. No entanto, um esquadrão desses caças, o Esquadrão Bravo, planejou um ataque à Nave de Controle Droide sobre Naboo para desligar o exército droide que lutava contra os Gungans em solo naquele momento. Eles conseguiram penetrar na aglomeração de caças droides e atacar a nave, mas até mesmo seus torpedos de prótons não eram capazes de penetrar os fortes escudos. Mas graças à destruição de um dos reatores da nave por Anakin Skywalker, acidentalmente, eles obtiveram sucesso. Os N-1 de Naboo continuaram sendo usados por muitos anos, até por volta de 4 DBY, onde eles voaram pelos céus de Theed durante uma rebelião contra o Império. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança do Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' (apenas na versão em DVD) *''The Monster'' * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance júnior *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance júnior * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' vídeo-game * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Tempest'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' Fontes * *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Categoria:Caças estelares Imperiais Categoria:Classes de caças estelares da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Classes de caças estelares Naboo Categoria:Produtos do Corpo de Engenheiros de Naves Espaciais do Palácio de Theed